Warrior Cats - FanFictions
by xxCrookedrainxx
Summary: OC X OC or Warrior x Warrior - REQUESTS - OPEN! - THIS IS NOT LEMON-RELATED! PLEASE BE AWARE OF WHAT YOU ARE TYPING -Will try to get atleast a few out.
1. Requests

Requests -

Form

Cat 1 Name :

Clan: (Can be real clans or fan made)(If loner , kittypet or rogue write it down like ex. Clan: rogue)

Gender:

Traits:

Crush(if needed):

Cat 2 Name:

Clan : (Can be real or fan made)(If loner , kittypet or rogue write it down like ex. Clan: rogue)

Gender:

Traits:

Crush (if needed):

(Copy more if you need more characters)


	2. Chapter 1 - Lilywing x Foxclaw

**This is a request from johnzwis. Hope Y'all dont complain about me being lazy**

Lilywing was very hyper as a kit. She would run out of the nursery just to play with her clan-mates. She had this little crush on Foxkit, but she would never admit it, at all! She would just look at his ginger fur, and look away. When she became a warrior, she was so excited to see what was outside for her.

"Hey! Foxclaw!" Lilywing yelled, trying to get the ginger tom's attention. She tried calling him a few more times before the deputy, Breezeclaw said something.

"We are going for a hunting patrol! I will list the names of who must come with me!" Breezeclaw meowed loudly, so the whole clan could hear him.

Lilywing dugged her paws tightly with anxiety... "Please be me Please be me!" She yelled in her mind.

"Lilywing! You shall be going to the patrol." Breezeclaw mewed.

"Really?!" Lilywing's green eyes sparkled in happiness. "Yes! I finally can go on a patrol!" She was so excited, that she forgot to ask Foxclaw about something..."Well, I can ask him during the patrol!" She smiled at herself.

Breezeclaw stood there, waiting for the cats he called. "Looks like we are all here. Let's go."

We walked to our best hunting ground, ever. It was never ever not packed with prey. None of the clans even heard of this, although RiverClan has been near us.

Foxclaw stood out awkwardly, shuffling towards his friend, Lilywing.

"Hey, Lilywing, d-don't you think this is too serious?" He mewed awkwardly before walking again.

"No, It's supposed to be like that, Foxclaw. Wait, are you scared of the deputy?" She yelled.

"W-whoops..." The deputy stared back at her. "What are you saying, Lilywing?" Breezeclaw meowed.

"N-nothing, I was just talking to Foxclaw! I just talked too loud..."

"Good. I don't wanna hear those again." Breezeclaw said before he continues walking.

"Okay! We're here. Now, catch as many until Moonrise!" Breezeclaw mewed.

He stood out looking for rival clan cats, while the warriors go hunt.

Lilywing accidentally bumped into Foxclaw, "Oops! I'm sorry!" She said.

"It's fine Lilywing." He stared at her before a warrior from behind him said,

"Foxclaw, what are you looking at?" Rippletail mewed.

"N-nothing, sorry, I got distracted." Foxclaw ducked his head down finding prey again.

"Doesn't seem like one, Foxclaw. Wait! Do you-"

"Ok, stop now. I don't want to hear that word, okay?" Foxclaw said before he ducked his head down again.

"Why are you so serious now? Didn't you say you were 'scared'? " Rippletail shifted his eyes on the ginger tom, smirking at him.

"Could you stop, Rippletail?" Foxclaw meowed at the dark blue tom.

"Ok, fine. It was a joke bro." Rippletail said while laughing at his 'joke'

Foxclaw ran to the prey pile that was packed and dumped his prey on it. Shifting his eye on a cream she-cat... Lilywing and Foxclaw made eye contact!

"U-um..."

"S-sorry, was I staring at you?" Foxclaw said nervously.

"Y-yea, you were," Lilywing said before taking a breath and looking at the ginger tom shyly.

"Foxclaw, I hope you have the same opinion as me but, I like you, alright? I like you since we were kits, and I never felt the same without you." Lilywing said before cringing in her mind. "What did you just do Lilywing?! You messed everything up!" She yelled in her mind.

"Well, Lilywing, sorry but... I feel the same! I like you, but it never occurred to me until I was a warrior."

Lilywing nuzzled up to the ginger tom before going back to camp.

 **This was a bit quick, but I'm glad I got it done ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2 - Smallfeather x Talonflare

**A request from DappledleafTheBootiful. Sorry if it's not perfect.**

Smallfeather and Icefall were sisters born at PetalClan. They would have fun, share and eat together. But, when they become warriors, they started seperating from what their bond was. Smallfeather would be shyer and wouldn't talk much while Icefall hated to hunt or fight, but she wasn't shy like her sister.

"Oh, hey, Smallfeather! How are you?" Icefall said.

"I-I'm good, h-how about you?" Smallfeather said shyly.

"Could you say it better!? You literally talk so quiet, that I barely can hear you!" Icefall complained to her sister.

"I'm good, how about you?" Smallfeather repeated as what her sister told her.

"That's better, I'm sorry. I just don't like it when cats talk quiet." Icefall apologized.

"It's alright, Icefall. I could be like this my whole life as a cat." Smallfeather mewed.

"Okay, now! I wanna ask you something important!" She said before she shifted her and her sister outside of camp.

"Who do you like?" She said, not even thinking anything about what she said!

"U-uh..." She took a glance at BeeClan before glancing back.

Icefall rolled her eyes before saying, "It can be from a different clan, Smallfeather."

"O-ok, I like..."

"I like Talonflare." Smallfeather said.

Icefall's ears were filled with rage. This sister of mine wants to take my one and only?! Not so fast.

"Hey! You can't take the one I like!" She said, not trying to let her rage out.

"What?! You like Talonflare too?! You little-" Smallfeather yelled at her, in disbelief why the tom would like a sassy cat like her!

"I am way better!" Smallfeather said, "He doesn't like bad hunters like you!" Smallfeather growled.

"What?! You don't know he likes bubbly, cool she-cats like me!" Icefall hissed at her sister.

"Well, bad hunter, Let's fight to the death then!" Smallfeather yelled at her.

Icefall quickly pins Smallfeather down, but with the she-cat's fast movements, she pulled her self back up.

Fresh blood leaked out of her fur. "You were just lucky!" Icefall said.

She was behind her sister and started to scratch her. Luckily, her sister twisted her body and dodged it, Her face got caught on her claws though, so she did get a scratch.

"Weak one!" Smallfeather growled.

Smallfeather bit her sister tightly, before her sister let out a meow of help.

"S-stop it! I'm gonna-" She laid flat, with blood leaking out of the bite from Smallfeather. She closed her eyes.

"Look's like she died." "Well, pathetic." Smallfeather said before running away to meet Talonflare.

Talonflare looked at Smallfeather before thinking... "It's Smallfeather... I really don't wanna hide my feelings anymore longer! I wonder where Icefall has gone, but I saw a scratch on her muzzle!"

"Hey Talonflare!" Smallfeather said happily.

"Smallfeather, why is there blood on your muzzle?"

"Oh, Icefall scratched me."

"That might be bad. Let me patch it up for you."

He said before leading her outside.

"The cut is deep."

Talonflare felt hot on his pelt.

"U-um, I'll just patch it up fo-for you."

"Ouch!" Smallfeather yelped.

"Don't worry it will be okay the next day."

Smallfeather gazes at Talonflare, before saying...

"Talonflare... I like you. I know it was hard for you to know, but I do."

"S-smallfeather..."

Smallfeather cuddled up to the tom, before resting on him.

 **It was too cringy for me though, but anyway, keep those requests comin'.**


End file.
